Waiting in The Dark
by olympicmayhem
Summary: She kept him waiting in the dark...I suck at summaries. RokuShi.


A/N: How this fic came into my mind? I was thinking of what will happen to Paper Crane Love when this idea hit me. But this is not related to Paper Crane Love! I don't have plans to kill Xion there! So you review this one-shot, click my username, then click Paper Crane Love and you read it and review it. Sorry if this is short. It just came out randomly while I was fishing my mind for ideas. Okay so enough chit-chat. Sorry for the typos and grammar! READ and REVIEW! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KH nor am I affiliated to Square Enix and Disney. Oh how I wish I am…

The rain poured down softly, lightly patting my shoulders and ruining my hair. But it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters. I still hope that this was just some nightmare and that I'd soon wake up to my cellphone ringing, but I knew in my heart that it wasn't. All of this is true. I stared blankly at the piece of marble in front of me—a reminder of what was lost—feeling more hollow than ever.

*Flashback*

"Roxy!" a cheery voice said. I groaned.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She giggled, and the sound sent my heart beating madly.

"Oh you know you love it." She playfully punched my shoulder and I faked getting hurt, wincing and rubbing my shoulder to add some effect. She knew she hadn't hurt me so she just rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want Xion?" I asked the raven-haired girl. I already knew she wanted something from me, she's extra playful when she wants something.

"Well Roxy before any of that, can we go it ice cream?" she asked, balancing on the balls of her feet.

"You seem extra happy today." I commented. "But yeah sure." I got up and patted the back of my pants, making sure no leaves are sticking.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and ran. I just rolled my eyes at my best friend's childish manner and followed her, putting both of my hands in my pants pockets. Xion hummed a tune while observing the town and the people, as if she doesn't live here at all!"

We've been best friends ever since elementary school, when the teacher asked us to pair up and I ended up being with her. We've been inseparable ever since.

Xion stopped and watched intently at a pair of kids, a boy and a girl, happily licking ice cream and and talking to each other, like nobody else mattered but themselves.

"They remind me of us." Xion looked at me with a smile. I just smiled back at her.

"Oh there it is!" She ran to the ice cream shop, me casually walking after her.

She finished ordering our ice cream, our favorite sweet salty treat, when I caught up with her. Once the ice creams were handed to her, she looked at me expectantly and I sighed and extracted my hands from my pockets. I paid the lady 20 munny and Xion handed me my ice cream.

"Where do you wanna go next?" I asked, enjoying the mingling taste of my sea-salt ice cream.

"Let's just walk for a while, see where the road will lead us." She replied. I nodded and we started walking in silence.

I was staring at Xion; it became sort of a hobby of mine, when I remembered that she wanted something.

"So what is it that you want Xi?" I asked her.

"Umm…" she looked troubled.

"C'mon XI, what's eating you inside?" It's pretty rare of her to look this troubled and I wanted to know what's troubling her that much. Xion threw a glance at my side, and widened her eyes frighteningly, and dropped her ice cream. I started shaking her.

"Xion! What's wrong?" I also dropped my ice cream and stared at her, worrying at her unusual behavior, my hands gripping her shoulders tightly. She hadn't taken her eyes on my side, a dark alley with trash bins being its only occupants. I stared at it too but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She looked back at me and forced a smile, but there was scare in her eyes, and sadness.

"It's nothing. Tell you what, I'm gonna meet you tomorrow at the clock tower at eleven and tell you something, 'kay? I hafta go now. Thanks for the ice cream!" She kissed my cheek good-bye and ran off.

I waited at the clock tower the next day, staring at the city and the people bustling about. It's already been two hours since our planned meeting but she still hasn't come. Not even her shadow. I would've called her, but I was stupid enough not to charge my phone before I left. I sighed, frustrated. Does she plan on ditching me? I was about to leave when I heard footsteps. I sighed in relief. Finally.

"Finally Xi I thought you were—" I stopped because it wasn't Xion who came, but a certain fiery red-head. "Axel? What are you doing here?" I was surprised.

"Roxas!" he gasped for breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked, puzzled. Axel's voice was hoarse.

"It's Xion."

"What about Xion?" Axel collapsed to his knees and started crying.

"Axel," I tried again. "What's going on?" I didn't get a reply, the fire-loving Axel just continued to weep.

"Axel!" I said, now frustrated. "What's going on? Where's Xion?"

"She…" he mumbled softly, then cleared his throat and said more clearly, "She's dead."

*End Flashback*

Xion…why? Why did you have to go? Once I got home, physically and emotionally exhausted, I finally remembered something I haven't done in a while. I charged my phone and opened it. There were new messages I haven't read yet and I scrolled down the list. Most came from Axel, others were from Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine and our other friends. I was about to close the phone when I saw whom the last unopened message was from.

Xion.

It says: "Roxas, I'm so sorry. I don't think I can go there right now. I don't think we'll see each other again. But, because you've been so intrigued about what I was about to tell you, I will tell you, though I'd rather say this in front of your face and see what your reaction would be like, I can't. Roxas, I love you. I've been in love with you ever since elementary school. I should've told you earlier but it's too late. Bye, Roxas."

I read the message again and again, fresh tears rolling down my eyes. I read it until my eyes got tired and I rolled to bed, faced the ceiling, and murmured softly, Xion you dummy. You've kept me waiting in the dark. You should've told me earlier, but I love you too." A gentle wind entered my open window and softly caressed my cheek and for the first time in weeks, I smiled.

A/N: Shortest RokuShi fic yet! Click the review button okay? Thanks! NOW I'M OFF TO NEVERLAND!


End file.
